A virtual universe is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an on-line interface. Users inhabit and interact in the virtual universe via avatars, which are two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. There are many different types of virtual universe. However, there are several features many virtual universes generally have in common: (i) Shared Space: the world allows many users to participate at once; (ii) Graphical User Interface: the environment depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2-D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3-D environments; (iii) Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time, (iv) Interactivity: the environment allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content: (v) Persistence: the environment's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in; (vi) Socialization/Community: the environment allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, housemates, and neighborhoods, for example.
An avatar can have a wide range of business and social experiences. Such business and social experiences are becoming more common in increasingly important in on-line virtual universes, such as that provided in the on-line world Second Life (Second life is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries, or both).
A viewable field is a field of view for a particular user. The viewable field for a particular user includes virtual universe objects (“VU objects”) as well as avatars belonging to other users. The VU objects are elements in a virtual universe that do not represent a user. A VU object may be for example, buildings, statues, billboards, signs, and advertisements in the virtual universe. The viewable field of a particular user is determined by the virtual universe grid software according to geometries and textures that are currently loaded in the user's virtual universe client. The virtual universe grid determines a length of time that a user views an object based on processing data sent to each virtual universe client. VU objects are identified by UUIDs which are unique identifiers associated with the VU objects. Each VU object has a unique UUID.
The avatar and other VU objects are typically stored on a central computer server. When a user at a client computer accesses or enters a virtual universe utilizing the client computer, the information associated with their avatar and the other VU objects at the virtual location in the virtual universe may be replicated to the client computer for the purpose of providing a speedier VU experience. However the replication process may consume relatively large amounts of bandwidth and therefore reduce the benefits of replication.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system, method, and computer readable media for replicating VU objects from a central computer server that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.